


Antaeus

by scrapbullet



Series: Saturnalia [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Lilith comes home from school with a split lip and a black eye, there’s hell to pay. No, really. Tony Stark is going to bust some goddamn balls. He’s going to –</i></p><p><i>“Tony. The child is but five years old.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Antaeus

When Lilith comes home from school with a split lip and a black eye, there’s hell to pay. No, really. Tony Stark is going to bust some goddamn balls. He’s going to –

“Tony. The child is but five years old.”

Tony scowls. As if _that_ makes any difference? “No-one touches my little girl and gets away with it,” and really, whose bright idea was it to have a kid? Oh, yeah. The smug know-it-all sorcerer sprawled on the chaise lounge.

...Since when did he have a _chaise lounge?_

“It’s official. I’m dreaming. I have to be. This, all this, is one seriously fucked up nightmare and I’m going to wake right up next to a buxom brunette after drinking one too many White Russians.”

Loki cocks an eyebrow. “That can be arranged.” Clad in tweed he’s the epitome of English librarian – and how hot is that? Rawr – flicking idly through Poe and pulling faces that shouldn’t be so comical, but are. “Just a click of my fingers, Stark, and your dream will come true.”

“Tempting, but no.”

A pause. Loki all but wilts, and huffs. “Shame. I haven’t exercised my magic in a while. ” Poe snaps shut, and with an elegance that, even now, causes Tony’s mouth to go dry, stretches like the deadly animal he is.

Animal. _Oh yeah._ “Yeah, well. Keep it to yourself, will ya? Daddy’s got work to do.”

Work that involves kicking little bullies out of kindergarten.

“My point, Stark, is that our daughter can look after herself. Give her a little credit, hm?” The air compresses around them, all imperceptible heat and fleeting energies and when Loki kisses him Tony can’t help but give in, has to, needs to, all hungry desire and wandering hands.

Two days later Lilith comes home with bruised knuckles.


End file.
